Serías la Excepción
by knightwh
Summary: Tweek y Craig llegaron a la conclusión que ambos odian San Valentín, pero cuando Craig descubra que Tweek obsequia chocolates a Christophé justo el 14 de Febrero, tendrá que recapacitar si puede seguir oponiéndose a la fecha o hacer su lucha por su cuenta.


**Serías la Excepción**

**Hace como año y medio (o más) que no publicaba o leía fics de South Park, pero creo que ya descargué todas las ideas SS que se pudieron ocurrir y puedo retomar el vicio, así que nos leeremos, quizá, más seguido.**

**Si leyeron algún otro fic de esta cuenta, ya saben cómo van las cosas. Si no lo hicieron, pueden comenzar a acostumbrarse ;)**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original…solo los utilizo para imaginar que Tweek y Craig están amarrados de piernas, calientitos bajo una cobija y tomando café del día de San Valentín._

Como un acuerdo casi del estilo de cosas que mencionas una vez y la das por hecha solo porque pasó de una broma que alguien comenzó a una charla bastante seria al respecto, Craig y Tweek llegaron a la conclusión de que no les gustaba el 14 de febrero. Demasiada gente en las calles, demasiado color rojo, demasiados estereotipos y demasiada presión—eso ultimo solo lo pensaba el rubio, claro— acompañados de deudas innecesarias, dieron como resultado un día prohibido en el calendario de aquellos dos amigos que compartían un repudio similar por el mismo día. De cualquier forma, ambos prometieron que no se dejarían arrastrar por ninguna estupidez del 14 de febrero.

Esto habría sido un trato normal, de no ser por al enfermiza insistencia de sus "amigos" para celebrar aquella fecha tan repudiada por sus compañeros.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas, Tweek!, ¡Ah, el Catorce de Febrero! — Ahí estaba Kenny, el romántico mujeriego indiscutible de la clase que no podía evitar dar una cátedra completa sobre el día "inmencionable". Tweek podía únicamente abrazar su camiseta mal abrochada y controlar sus tics que lo amenazaban con volverlo loco cada vez que McCormick lo abrazaba con tanta familiaridad… y malas intenciones. — La fecha de los enamorados… ¿Cuánto chocolate crees que reciba este año, amigo Tweek?, ¿serán más, de nuevo, que los que reciba Clyde?

— No podrás presumir este año, Kenny, porque no sabes lo que Token acaba de obsequiarme. — Y con un aire orgulloso, a la vez que atolondrado, Clyde Donovan cruzó la puerta del salón de clases, cargado de un oso de 2 metros de alto y una caja con al menos 50 chocolates distintos.

— ¡Ja, ja, el chocolate de la pareja no cuenta, Clyde!, ese fue el trato…

— Si son más de 40, deberían contar…

— Pero no es el caso y este año volverás a ver al maldito amo del chocolate de nuevo…

— Que la gente se regale chocolate en San Valetin es costumbre de niñas, ¿saben? — Desde atrás del oso gigante de Clyde, Kyle intentaba cruzar la entrada del aula, sin demasiado éxito. — ¡Carajo, Clyde!, que intento cruzar…

— Oh… ¿Qué es eso que escucho en tu voz, Ky-B? — Cuestionó Kenny divertido, mientras dejaba a Tweek en libertad y corría a manosear un nuevo objetivo. — ¿La voz gruñona de la soledad o el temor mal oculto de un nuevo pretendiente que podría comerse la caja entera de chocolates antes de hacerte llegar la envoltura?

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, Kenny!, no sé de qué estás hablando…

— El amor joven es el más dul…

— ¡Que cierres la puta boca!

En medio de aquella pelea, Tweek aprovechó para salir del salón casi corriendo. Era demasiado estrés y todavía no comenzaba la clase. Como cada año desde la secundaria, seguro que Kenny y Clyde buscarían la manera de emparejarlo con Craig y eso, claro, no estaba dentro de sus esperanzas, al menos no para aquel día.  
Si Tucker odiaba tanto el 14 de febrero, no sería apropiado pedirle que salieran en esa fecha precisamente… ¿y si luego Craig lo repudiaba por ignorar su opinión?, ¿y si lo rechazaba por haber ignorado su deseo de olvidar que aquel día siquiera existía?, ¿y si le decía que lo odiaba y que no quería siquiera ser su amigo y luego lo pateaba fuera de su vida?...

— ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

Entonces, sin mala intención de su parte, su cabeza chocó con fuerza contra el pecho de alguien más, empujándolo contra un casillero y a si mismo contra el suelo, cayendo casi de bruces.

— Merde, Cobaye!, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡fíjate por donde vas!

Justo en aquel día, golpeó a Christophe DeLorne con su propia estupidez.  
De una manera que no se podía explicar ninguno de los chicos, Tweek y Chris habían llegado a tener una relación de camarería que no parecía típica en ninguno de los dos. Inclusive Gregory bromeaba con Chris cuando este se enfadaba por algún motivo, de los cuales le sobraban de todo tipo. "_No dirías esto a tu cobaya_", bromeaba el británico con su amigo cuanto este subía su voz casi a gritos. "_Les cobayes ne sont pas conscients de ces problèmes" (*Los cobayas no saben de estos problemas)_, haciendo reír a su amigo ante tal respuesta tan permisiva sobre su derecho a llamar "cobayo" a Tweek.  
Cuando el cafeinómano le preguntó a Gregory sobre esta extraña coincidencia entre como Craig y Chris, dos personas que apenas y cruzaban caminos, respecto a encontrarlo similar con los conejillos de los Andes, este solo respondió divertido: "_A saber de Tucker… pero Chris tuvo al menos 15 cobayos distintos a su cuidado cuando vivimos en Francia con su familia. Los cuida con esmero y sabe mucho de estos… quizá esta sea la fuente de su aprecio hacia ti, porque, ¿sabes?, el no evita irritarse con muchas personas_".  
¿Qué parentesco podría tener él con esas ratas que Craig y Chris cuidaban?, ¿acaso el lucía como una rata?, porque para su forma de pensar, un cobayo, una rata o un gnomo no eran demasiado distintos y despreciados por su persona…  
De cualquier forma, Chris solía ser paciente hacia él y casi podía conversar tranquilamente con el francés, cuando Craig no se encontraba cerca. Por alguna extraña razón, al moreno le desagradaba demasiado el franco y no hacía intento alguno por ocultarlo.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto, Christophé!... ¡es solo que…!

— Si corres por los pasillos mirando el suelo, seguirás topándolo.

Justo cuando iba a dar su conversación por terminada, Tweek notó una extraña presencia entre sus piernas, un paquete translúcido de estaba envuelto con un lazo rosado de bordes rojos y un peculiar aroma dulce.

— ¿Compraste chocolates, Christophé?, ¿son para Gregory?

— Pas du tout!, una torpe enana me lo obsequió en la entrada de esta pocilga que ustedes, americanos, llaman escuela… y después otras tontas en los corredores, ya no caben en la bolsa y no voy a sacar mi Wenger para darle espacio a esta stupidité… ¿debería darle una al britannique?, ¡Cobaye!, toma esa… no la quiero.

— Pe-pero…

— Tómala y alza la cabeza al caminar…

Cuando el rubio comenzaba a comprender un poco, el francés se colgó de nuevo el bolso de combate al hombro y caminó a grandes zancadas fuera de ahí.

— Yo no… festejo… — Tweek agachó la mirada de nuevo hacia la cajita tan mona. Suposo que tirarlo sería un desperdicio y conservarlo no haría daño siempre que olvidara que día era. Al final de cuentas, no era como si realmente estuviera festejando San Valentin.

Una vez de vuelta en el salón de clases, Tweek notó que Craig no se lo había topado en todo el día, lo que significaba que quizá aquel día había decidido no ir a la preparatoria. Estaría solo para odiar el 14 de febrero.

— ¡Que suerte, Tweek!, mira que decías que odiabas San Valentin, ¿quién te lo ha obsequiado?

— ¡No es lo que crees!, ¡Christophé no…!

— ¿Christophé? ¡Ju, ju!, Craig se va a poner muy celoso…

— Pero no me los dio por eso que crees tú.

— Puedes decir misa, pero si te regalan chocolates en día de San Valentín, estás siendo parte de la festividad, ¡piénsalo!

El rubio paró sus constantes temblores solo para pensar detenidamente en lo que Kenny había dicho. Ciertamente, regalar chocolates sería participar en aquel día que había prometido a Craig que no significaría algo jamás. Si Tucker se enteraba, podría enojarse o retirarle la palabra todo el día, ¡sería demasiado para su corazón!

— ¡Debo devolverlos! — Fue su conclusión. Sin detenerse a escuchar al otro rubio, quien iba a explicarle que todo era una broma, un comentario sin importancia, Tweek corrió hacia los pasillos de la escuela, en busca del francés. Poco faltaba para el inicio de clases y si no llegaba a tiempo hasta Chris, tendría que cargar con él la caja de chocolates toda la mañana.

— ¡Hey, Tweek!, te ves preocupado, ¿necesitas ayuda?

— Tweek siempre está preocupado, marica, mejor ocúpate por salir de mi camino…

— ¡Cierra el hocico, culo gordo!

Clyde intentaba, sin éxito, guardar su oso de peluche en un casillero, pues descubrió que dentro del salón este le traería bastantes problemas con un profesor que de por si le tenía manía. Lamentablemente, su casillero era contiguo al de Eric Cartman y este no podría estar más encabronado por la estupidez de Donovan y su intento por meter un peluche de dos metros en un sitio de 1500 centímetros cuadrados.

— ¡Clyde es muy urgente, ne-ah… ¿no sabes que clase toma Christophé a esta hora?

— ¿DeLorne?... supongo que es química en el tercer piso… vi hace un momento a Greg cargando su bata de laboratorio, así que eso debe ser…

— ¡El puto oso, marica!

— ¡Que te calles, culón!

De esa forma, Tweek salió corriendo en dirección de las escaleras, justo para topar a Craig en su camino, pero pasando por su lado, nervioso por completo y expectante a devolver el chocolate antes de volverse en un miembro más de la festividad.

— ¿Qué pasa con Tweek? — Para mala suerte de Craig, justamente era su casillero el otro contiguo al de Clyde, justo a su derecha.

— No lo sé, creo que va a regalarle chocolate a Christophé, traía una bolsita con ellos y no deja de preguntar por él… ¡ah, Craig!, ¡ayúdame a meter esto aquí!, es mi regalo, Token SE-LU-CIÓ, ¿Craig?, ¿A dónde vas?

Escaleras arriba y sin ningún aliento extra, Tweek cruzó los últimos dos laboratorios hasta alcanzar el lugar y la persona a la que buscaba. Justo a tiempo para escuchar la campana que anuncia el inicio de clases.

— ¿Chris?, ¿Christophé?

— Cobaye, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Lo lamento, no puedo aceptarlos… — De una forma tan típica en Tweek, este agachó la cabeza como intentando hacer una reverencia de la cultura japonesa, con sus brazos extendidos en dirección de francés, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el resto del cuerpo rígido.

Craig terminó de subir las escaleras justo a tiempo para ver a Tweek darle esos chocolates a Delorn y sentir como una pequeña parte en su interior se estremecía. Pero ver una escena que duraba segundos no era suficiente, no sería una de esas personas absurdas que salen corriendo en mitad de un acontecimiento perturbante y se pierden el verdadero trasfondo de la historia.

— Por favor, tómalos…

— ¡Ah!, qué remedio contigo, cobaye. No necesito más chocolate de admiradores, te lo dije.

— Pero debes tenerlos… yo, ¡me voy!

Craig sacudió la cabeza y descendió rápido de los últimos escalones, hasta un sitio donde pudo esconderse de Tweek y su paso presuroso.  
Finalmente, las cosas eran tal cual parecían.  
Soluciones. ¡Soluciones!

— ¡Tweek!, creí que te perderías primera hora.

— ¿No ha llegado el profesor, Kenny?

— Para nada, está en la dirección, junto a Clyde y Cartman, creo que tendremos al menos otros 20 minutos libres, mola, ¿no?

— Ngh, eso creo. — Con una mano, Tweek sacó su termo de café indispensable y bebió un largo sorbo calido de la bebida, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Craig entre los lugares, sin demasiado éxito en encontrarlo. — Craig…

— ¿Le devolviste el chocolate a Christophé?

— ¿Este?, ¡ah!, si… el chocolate, se lo di…

— Que desperdicio, me lo hubieras regalado a mí, dulce Tweek. Quizá habría sido tu Valentín.

— ¡Ah, suéltame, por favor, Kenny!

— Es un abrazo de compromiso, de compromiso.

— No es compromiso si metes tus manos bajo su pantalón, marica. — Un golpe acompañó la voz de Kyle, mientras rescataba al más bajito de los dos rubios. Kenny soltó a Tweek, pero solo para acosar a su amigo en su intento por ocultar un sonrojo ya tan natural en él y en su manera de esconder un libro envuelto con un enorme moño rojo que, Kenny daba por seguro, Cartman le había regalado.

Tal como Kenny predijo, la primera hora se perdió casi en totalidad y la segunda pasó sin demasiados contratiempos. Tweek no dejaba de mirar en dirección de la puerta, como si esperara que Craig entrase en cualquier momento, quizá con una seña en su dedo medio o la lengua de fuera cuando el profesor lo cuestionara por su falta de interés en la puntualidad. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al pensar en ello.

— "Te extraño, Craig" estás pensando, ¿eh?…

— ¡KENNY, AGH!, ¡No me susurres al oído, es demasiada presión!

— Ja, ja, ja, no es mi culpa, Tweek, pareces un soñador empedernido y aunque te queda como anillo al dedo, debo puntualizar que— Como si la toma se abriera y se pudiera contemplar lo que había sucedido, Tweek descubrió con asombro que el resto del salón se encontraba vació. — Ya no hay nadie aquí. ¡Despabila, Tweek!

El rubio recogió sus cosas en menos de un minuto y salió corriendo en dirección de la cafetería, donde, si tenía suerte, podría encontrarse Craig después de haberse brincado las primeras horas del día. Sin embargo, sus ilusiones murieron al terminar aquel escaneo intensivo, solo para recobrar la vida en tan solo un segundo.

— ¡Craig!

Cuando el rubio estuvo por sentarse junto a sus amigos, en la mesa al fondo de la cafetería, Craig lo tomó del antebrazo y lo jaló lejos de estos. Todos miraron la acción de Craig como un acto hostil que no solía dirigir a Tweek.

— Fuera… — Susurró al rubio.

— ¿Eh?

— Fuera de aquí.

¿Qué pasaba con Tucker?. Los chicos en la mesa se miraron extrañados. Normalmente, esa era una amenaza que Craig usaba contra los tipos a los que planeaba golpear fuera de la escuela, en la salida o durante el receso. ¡Pero ese era Tweek! Y Tucker lucía realmente sombrío, casi como si realmente tuviera un sentimiento muy fuerte aguardándose en él, a punto de estallar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Craig? — Cuestionó Stan, preocupado por el rubio que se había vuelto un amigo cercano de su supermejoramigo.

— Tranquilízate, viejo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Tucker? — Incluso para Cartman era demasiado.

El moreno arrastró a Tweek fuera de la cafetería, dejando a todos atónitos ante su comportamiento. Los ahí presentes se giraron en dirección de Clyde, quien devoraba una última orden de tacos, antes de sentir las miradas pesadas del resto. Si alguien más conocía a Craig y sus motivos tanto como Tweek, ese era el castaño Donovan.

— ¿Eso?, ¡están bien!, de rato vuelven, nadie haga comentarios y ya.

El resto intercambió miradas de consternación, pero decidieron, como en muy contadas ocasiones, escuchar a Clyde, porque en esos asuntos, él sabía más.

— Craig, ngh, ¡ah!, ¿A dónde me llevas?, ¿me vas a matar?, ¡ah!, ¡es por lo de los chocolates!, ¿te dijeron Kenny y Clyde?, ¡no lo estaba, yo no iba a…!

Entre balbuceos que no llevaban a algo, Tweek se dejó guiar hasta el lugar más solitario de la escuela, los pasillos del club de música y el de teatro, que a esa hora se encontraban por completo deshabitados.  
Tucker soltó a Tweek cerca de una ventana, impaciente por hacerlo callar en cualquier momento.

— Esto. — Era una bolsa de plástico blanco que no tenía mayor complicación. Pasó de manos de Tucker a manos de Tweek. El rubio tembló mientras la sostenía, ¡qué haría si fueran cocodrilos venenosos miniatura!, ¡quizá Craig si intentaba matarlo después de todo!

— ¿Craig?

— Yo… creía que… realmente no te gustaba el 14 de febrero… pero supongo que no te molesta tanto como a mí…

Tweek intentó responder algo, pero el objeto dentro de la bolsa atrajo su curiosidad más que cualquier otra cosa, así que la abrió con lentitud y contempló el "obsequio" que Tucker tenía para él.

— ¿Es…?

— ¡Y no creas que no lo quiero! O que no quiero dártelo o lo que sea… es solo que… pensaba todo este tiempo que a ti no te gustaba esta fecha y todo eso sobre los corazones y los confusos mensajes sobre un bebé con un arma de flechas y su estúpida puntería malograda, pero cuando vi que podías festejar de alguna manera este día, pensé que yo también podría ser valiente solo hoy y hacer mi lucha o lo que sea… si no te gusta, no lo uses, pero consérvalo. Me gustaría que consideraras olvidarte del perro francés por mí… hoy…

Un termo nuevo relleno con chocolates.  
Tweek parpadeó confundido, aquel había sido uno de los discursos craignianos más confusos que había escuchado jamás —en sí, Craig no era un hombre de muchas palabras, ¿había llamado "perro francés" a Christophé?—

— ¡Por supuesto que lo conservaré!, yo… pero, Craig, yo no le he regalado nada a Chris, de hecho él me dio chocolate y yo se lo estaba devolviendo. Creía que te enojarías si descubrías que también festejaba… ¿A dónde vas Craig?

— ¿¡Y porque cree ese pendejo que puede regalarte algo!?

— ¡No, Craig!, ¡ni siquiera lo quería!

— ¡¿Y se cree que eres su basurero?! ¡Ahora que te compre unos!

— ¡No, Craig, no!, ¡no vayas a pelear con Chris!

El rubio soltó a Tucker solo para continuar observando aquel preciado objeto. De pronto su estómago pasó de estar contraído a por completo ligero. Sus mejillas se sentías ardientes y su sonrisa no podía ocultarse. De pronto un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, nuca y parte de sus hombros. ¿Qué era esa energía tan repentina?, ¿de dónde provenía ese deseo de salir corriendo de ahí y gritar tan fuerte como el corazón lo permitiera?

— Mierda…

— "Merde", diría Chris… ¿realmente puedo quedármelo, Craig?

— ¿Qué carajo me importa a mí lo que ese pendejo diga?, y ya te dije que sí, es tu regalo.

— ¡Oh, Jesucristo!, ¡cuánta presión!, yo-o no te he dado nada a ti, ¡Craig!

— Eso no importa, Tweek.

— ¡Me importa a mí!, yo ¡NGH!, ¡debes dejarme hacer mi lucha también!

Entonces Tweek corrió lejos de ahí, a un sitio donde la presión no pudiera matarlo y algo que valiera lo que Craig Tucker le hacía sentir pudiera expresarse en un objeto material. Sin embargo, a medio camino de distancia, giró sobre su propio eje y regresó hasta Tuker, ocasionando en este una confusión ligera y un sobresalto que no buscó disfrazar.

Tweek abrió la boca. Se detuvo. De nuevo la cerró. Respiró hondo. Exhaló. Abrió la boca una segunda ocasión. La cerró. Se pegó a Craig y le plantó tremendo beso, con los ojos cerrados con firmeza y el rostro con una expresión de nirvana absoluto.  
La expresión de Craig fue de pánico total, jamás imaginó que el rubio pudiera tomar las riendas de la situación con tanta firmeza, mucho menos actuar de aquella forma. Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo muy marcado y sus ojos permanecieron abiertos como si al cerrarlos el mundo colapsaría.

— ¡Craig, quiero ser tu novio!, ¡pero no solo por ser hoy!, ¡quiero ser tu Valentín siempre!

— Bueno.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Ajá!

— ¿Sin corazones, ni bebés arqueros u osos gigantes, sin cartas o tarjetas, ni botellas de vino en una cena bajo las estrellas?

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Lo juras?

— Te quiero

— NGHA, ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

**O~O~O~O**

**En fin, tenía esta idea, estaba en el aire y me gustó porque mis "Craig" siempre son por completo callados y rara vez dan su opinión, además de la falta de valentía en Tweek, que creo debería cambiar con la adolescencia. Sin dudas sus relaciones amorosas serían más o menos como un contrato, aun cuando ambos sean cursis en el interior xD Además, AMO la relación ficticia que he llegado a crear en algunos fics entre Chris y Tweek. Es solo que son tan contrarios que se complementan mediante a su desconfianza hacia los demás.  
Espero que nos leamos pronto, andaré por estos rumbos.**

**By: R15**


End file.
